Gate Of Truth
by JungDenHo
Summary: Following the events of Conqueror of Shambala Something has occured within the worlds. Ed, Naruto and Ichigo must unite to resolve the most threatening problem created. Are our heroes going to save the world? A Naruto/Full Metal Alchemist/Bleach Crossover
1. Chapter 1 A Third World

**Gate of Truth**

_**A cross over fanfic based on Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto and Bleach.**_**Authors Notes : Hey Guys. Well, here we are. I'm pretty new to fanfic making, and this is my first cross over fanfic, so I'm really not sure on what to do, but I'd like it if you guys can review and constructive criticism would be awesome. Lol, I'm going on again huh?  
Well guys just enjoy this fanfic and make sure you review.**_**Chapter One – A Third World**_

_Following the events at Shambala, the Elric brothers, Alphonse and Edward have managed to unite once again and take down the evil that the second world, Earth, has brought into the world of Alchemy. The gate has opened again and allowed the citizens of Shambala from Earth's side, back into the world of Alchemy. The Elric brothers are back.  
_**  
**Three years passed, and the Elric brothers are now State Alchemists. Colonel Roy Mustang has been promoted to Brigadier General and he would naturally refuse to take anyone that isn't Bridgadier Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye as his second in command.  
"Hmmm…" Roy wondered. He was staring outside the window, just dazing off into the distance._**  
**_"Is something the matter, Mustang-dono?" asked Riza. She walked forward to him holding a pile of papers.  
"I just noticed something…" replied Roy. He lifted his arm out and outstretched his hand. He pressed his right index finger onto the window and yelled, "TODAY IS FREE ICE-CREAM TUESDAY!".  
Riza smiled, and placed the papers on the desk. "Perhaps he can do the papers later, after his ice-cream," she thought.  
"Lieutenant, call up Havoc. He will be happy to know that today, we are paying a visit to the Full-Metal Alchemist. After ice-cream of course, naturally." He turned away from Riza, hiding his childish smile from her. Riza complied, and walked out of the room.  
"Elric brothers, we need you for something eventful is coming this way" Roy thought. He looked up into the sky and it appeared to be what looked like a town in the sky.

The scene now switches to the peaceful country of Fire, Konoha. For the village is gathered around the Hokage central for an announcement. Tsunade walked out to the top of the building, where she could be heard clearly. Hatake Kakashi appeared next to her, and looked at her with an approving nod.  
Tsunade nodded back, and then turned to the crowd.  
"Citizens of Konoha. I am here today to announce that a strange phenomenon has occurred within our sky." Tsunade announced. She looked up to the sky, and the crowd did the same.  
"What is that?" "Is Konoha doomed again?" "This might be worse then the Nine-Tails", the crowd had murmured. "Calm down everyone. Until we have clarified what is happening, we recommend you all stay indoors." Tsunade continued. The crowd of people walked back into their homes and began staring at the sky.  
"Just what Is going to happen?" she thought. She then looked again into the sky, and it appeared to be a city. "But what is it really?"

A day later, Roy, Riza and Havoc have arrived to Resembool. They begin walking through the town to get to the outer plains of the city. "Do you think their still there with Winry, Mustang-dono?" asked Riza. "Most possibly, this is our highest likely place that the Elric brothers will be at" replied Roy.  
Roy looked around and noticed Havoc wasn't acting as usual as he was. "What is wrong with you?" Roy asked. Havoc gave a loud sigh and opened his eyes. "Ahh, That Winry girl is quite a looker huh?" he said. Irritated, Roy 

turned around and continued walking. "Ugh! You really need a girlfriend. After this is done, I'll have Colonel Armstrong introduce you to someone." said Roy.  
Havoc's eyes popped out and replied, "Oh no no no, I'm okay. I'm good. Anyone but him" replied Havoc.

The Elric brothers are now having dinner with Winry. Winry seemed a little excited to see Ed and Alphonse again together. It felt nostalgic.  
Winry looked at Ed, who looked back and asked, "What's wrong? Is something on my face?".  
Realising she was daydreaming, she quickly snapped out of it and replied, "Where's Alphonse?".  
Ed looked around and turned to his dinner, "He's been staring into the sky lately. It's that weird phenomenon that keeps appearing. It was almost like the Gate is opening another world."  
Winry looked confused, but didn't want to press the matter. She continued with her dinner and then went to bed. "I'm going to sleep now, Goodnight Ed" she said. Ed warmly replied, "Goodnight" and smiled. She peered into the Elric brothers' room and saw Alphonse sleeping. Smiling, she walked into her room and fell onto the bed.

"Kakashi, gather your team. We have an important matter to discuss." Tsunade said, Kakashi complied and nodded, "Roger" and disappeared. "I hope it wont escalate into too much of a danger." thought Tsunade.  
Naruto is sleeping, following his daily routine of sit ups and push ups, ten rasengans a day, and beating up the Kakashi dummy he had made. Tired, he just couldn't stand the thought of standing up.  
Kakashi arrives at Naruto's apartment, and knocks on the door. But no one answers. He sighs.  
"NARUTO! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I WON'T TREAT YOU TO ICHIRAKU RAMEN EVER AGAIN!" Kakashi exclaimed. Suddenly, stomps can be heard within the apartment.  
"Ramen! Ramen! Oh? Kakashi-sensei? What's going on?" Naruto asked.  
Kakashi gave him a serious look, "Godaime-sama wants you to bring Sakura and Neji with you."  
"Is there another mission? Yosh! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, and ran off to find Sakura and Neji.  
Kakashi looked up into the sky, lifting the head protector off his left eye, revealing the Sharingan,  
"Mangekyou Sharingan!".

Naruto sprinted to Sakura's house, where she had been sleeping. "Oy! Sakura-Chan!" he yelled.  
But nothing happened. He didn't think Sakura was home. Naruto climbed up to Sakura's window, "Sakura-chan!", THUD!.  
The window had shattered into pieces and Naruto was thrown backwards, with only a fist there.  
Inner Sakura had been unleashed. "Naruto.. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WAKING EVERYONE UP?" Sakura exclaimed. She jumped out of the window and grabbed Naruto by the collar. "S-Sakura-Chan, Ka-Kakashi-Sensei sent me to get you," said Naruto.  
Sakura threw Naruto on the floor, Who's eyes were now spirals. "I think I see stars!" Naruto exclaimed. "What does Kakashi-Sensei want?" she asked Naruto, who replied, "Tsunade-no-Baachan wants to see me, you and Neji for a special mission!". "Alright! Another mission!" Sakura said.  
"SHANNARO!! (HELL YEAH!!)" Inner Sakura thought.

"We've arrived. Here it is, the Rockbell residence." said Roy. He pointed out to the double –storey house.  
The three walked to the house, and noticed a figure standing there.  
"Huh? Winry?!" Riza exclaimed. "Ah! Riza-san! What are you doing here?" Winry replied.  
She turned to see Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Havoc standing next to her. "Good Morning, Mustang-dono, Havoc-dono." Winry said.  
"Yes. Good Morning. Are the Elric brothers around? We need to have a quick word with them." Roy said to Winry, who replied, "Uh, They're down by the lake, doing their usual sparring session.".  
Roy nodded and walked on down hill, Riza followed but Havoc stayed.  
"Winry-Chan!! How are you?" Havoc asked, smiling. Winry blushed, but replied, "I'm okay.".  
She turned around just suddenly as a storm occurred. The sky was filled with lightning strikes and black clouds.  
"Everyone, get in!" Havoc exclaimed. "Ed! We have to get Ed!" said Winry.  
Havoc had a upset look cover his face. He knew that Brigadier General Mustang was out there too. But it couldn't be helped.  


"I'm sorry, we will have to search for them after the storm calms down. I'm sorry." Havoc replied. He turned to the house and grabbed Winry, and they both escaped the storm.

Roy looked up and noticed the storm was catching up to them. "Riza! Let's hurry this up!", Riza complied and began running.  
At the lake, Ed and Al began noticed the clouds sudden change, and gathered a few sticks.  
"I'll do the honors then shall I?" Ed asked. Al shook his head, "No Nii-san, you've done enough for today."  
He turned to the pile of sticks, clapped his hands and pressed them both firmly on the floor. A transmutation circle surrounded him and lit up, the pile of sticks had become a House. "This should hold us for the night, Nii-san" Al said.  
Ed smacked him on the head. "Hey! What was that for Nii-san?" asked Al, who's tears were running down his eyes.  
"You idiot! A lightning storm is coming so you make our house wood?" said Ed. He sighed and continued, "I guess it can't be helped."  
He picked up a screwdriver he had, and clapped his hands together. The screwdriver turned into a lightning rod.  
"Nii-san! Look!" Al said. He pointed at the hill where the old oak tree was. Standing there was none other then Brigadier General Roy Mustang with Brigadier Lieutenant Riza.  
Roy looked at Ed, and gave an approving nod. Ed smiled back.

Far else, in another world, there seemed to look like a orange-haired boy with a black cloak on. He seemed to be sparring with a red-haired man. They had swords with them.  
"Renji! Let's take the training session to the next level." The orange-haired boy said.  
Renji lowered his sword and spoke, "Teh! Like you can handle my attacks Ichigo."  
Ichigo looked at his sword and then turned to Renji again, "You, talk more crap then I do. Bring it on!! Ban-"  
The ground began shaking and the sky looked like it was being ripped open.  
"What on Earth is happening?" said Renji. "I don't know…" Ichigo replied.  
The two stared into the sky, looking closely, noticing a town and a city within it.  
"Just what is going on this time?" Ichigo thought.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what are your orders?" a young blonde girl asked.  
A little boy with white handed the blonde his paper work and walked to the window.  
Hitsugaya looked up into the sky, he then turned to the blonde and replied, "Matsumoto, contact Yamamoto-taichou. There's business regarding the gate between our worlds." Hitsugaya said.  
Matsumoto looked confused, "What? The gate has opened again?" she asked.  
"Matsumoto GO! We cant afford to waste any more time!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.  
Matsumoto didn't want to ask anymore, she quickly ran out of the room and left Hitsugaya in his office.  
He looked up once again into the sky. The vision engraved into his thoughts.  
"So it all happens all over again, huh?" he thought.  
The sky violently changed into a storm, leaving Hitsugaya to wonder what is about to happen.

End of Chapter One.

Yosh! Here's my new and latest fanfic! I'm pretty happy with this one. So guys, please review yeah?  
And make sure you enjoy this fic. There is still more to come so don't be gone long.  
Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Escape to the Unknown

**Gate of Truth**

_**Chapter Two – Escape to the Unknown**_

_Prologue – Soul Society : After the events of "Memories of Nobody", everyone in Soul Society were ecstatic to see that they have been saved once again, little did they know that they're actions have caused them consequences (referring to the Kidou Cannon), and now, chapter two begins._

Location – Soul Society (Bleach)  
  
A siren rang through all of Soul Society, ringing and ringing, the siren was then interrupted with a voice, "All Division Captains are to report to the conference room. This is a level 0 emergency".  
"A level 0 emergency?!" Soifon thought. She was running towards the conference room until, "Soifon, the conference room has changed position incase we have a spy working under us." A voice said.  
"Kuchiki-Taichou, where is the meeting being held then?" asked Soifon. Kuchiki pointed to the room all the way opposite the conference room. Soifon sighed, and continued moving.

_Location : Reesembool, Lake outside Winry's House (Full Metal Alchemist)_

The storm had stopped. Riza walked towards Alphonse, who was fishing, and sat next to him.  
"Peaceful out here, isn't it?" Riza said. Al nodded and pulled out a fishing hook.  
Riza took the hook and clipped it onto her fishing rod, she threw it into the lake and then turned to face Ed.  
"Why are you here, you shitty colonel?" Ed asked. Roy was annoyed, "You little punk!".  
He tried to click his fingers, but it didn't work. "Damn" he thought.  
"Hahahaha, It's too wet around here for you to make any sparks with your fire alchemy, too bad." Ed blew a raspberry at him.  
"I've been promoted, you little bean sprout." Roy said.  
**"Bean Sprout" "Bean Sprout" "Bean Sprout" **rang through Ed's mind. He grabbed Roy by the collar, "WHO DID YOU CALL A LITTLE BEAN SPROUT THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE THROUGH A MICROSCOPE?!". Roy smiled and pulled Ed's arm off his collar.  
"We'll finish that discussion later. There is a much more important notice." said Roy.  
Ed looked up at the sky, "It's beginning, huh?" he asked. Roy nodded, and the two stared at the sky.

_Location : Soul Society Meeting (Bleach)_

In a little bedroom with 12 people in it, Soifon arrived into the scene.  
"You are late, Soifon" Ukitake said. It was a man with long white hair, he looked sick.  
"Apologies, Yamamoto-Taichou. I was told the meeting was elsewhere." Soifon replied.  
An old man got up, "Discussing the matters of what's been happening to our world lately."  
Mumbles were heard throughout the crowd. "What?" "Is Soul Society endangered again?".  
"Enough! Now, Hitsugaya-Taichou was the one who reported this phenomenon, what's been happening?" asked Yamamoto. A little white haired boy got up, he looked to be 13 or so.  
"Captains of the 13 Divisions. There has been something amidst lately. It has something to do with the crossing point between our worlds." Hitsugaya said.  
Laughter followed throughout the crowd. "That's preposterous, the Kidou cannon destroyed what was left between the gates." Mayuri Kurotsuchi said.  
"If you don't believe me, I have someone here who has a theory about this." Hitsugaya replied.  
He moved aside and inside walked a man with a green/white striped hat.  
"Yo!" he said while smiling. All the Captains stood up with anger.  


"You dare show your face back here? You've been exiled and you dare come back?" said Yamamoto.  
Urahara Kisuke was the mentor of Kurosaki Ichigo. He taught him how to unleash his Shikai(First) form using his Zanpaktou(Sword). He was exiled for creating untraceable gigais(artificial human body) which caused the spiritual power of the Soul Reaper inside it to deteriorate, eventually transforming them into humans. "My, my, you look older than usual Yamamoto-Taichou." He said with a grin on his face.

_Location : Konoha, 1__st__ : Hokage Building. 2__nd__ : Noble House of Hyuuga (Naruto Shippuuden)  
_  
Sakura headed back to the Hokage building where Tsunade was. She ran through everyone including Shizune, who she managed to knock over.  
Shizune fell with a pile of documents and books falling all over the place.  
"Oh, Sorry, Shizune-San." Sakura said. She bent down to help her pick up the files.  
"It's alright, Sakura-San. Oh, that's right, you better get to Hokage-sama quick. She has an urgent announcement for you." said Shizune. Sakura nodded and ran off again.  
"Let's just hope its not a bad announcement." Shizune thought.

Naruto arrived at the Noble House of Hyuuga. He didn't know where Neji was at all.  
"Damn it, How do I find him?" he thought. He walked into the front yard of the Hyuuga House, "Naruto-Kun, What are you doing here?" a voice said. Naruto jumped, "N-Neji?" he turned around and saw Hinata. She was blushing and almost fainted until Naruto caught her. "Hinata, are you okay?" he asked. Her face was going too red, and she fainted in his arms. Naruto sighed, "Does she always have to do this?".  
"Naruto! What did you do to Hinata?" a voice yelled. It was Neji. Naruto dropped Hinata.  
"It's nothing really! I didn't do anything!" Naruto replied.  
THUD!  
Hinata hit the floor. "Naruto…". Naruto was ready to run for it, "Tsunade-no-Baa-Chan wants you for an urgent mission!" and he bolted away.  
"Phew! Safe!" Naruto thought. Neji was left standing there, he picked up Hinata and put her in her bed. And then took off. "Damn Naruto" he thought.

_Location : Central Command Center. (Full Metal Alchemist)_

"I don't see why I have to be here damn it." Ed said. Roy looked away and didn't answer.  
"Riza, get the reports on the sky phenomenon." said Roy.  
Riza nodded and took off. Alphonse, Ed stood inside Roy's office.  
"It felt nostalgic being here again", the two brothers thought. But back then, this wasn't Roy's office. It was the Iron-Blood Alchemists' office. The office of Brigadier General Basque Grand, who was killed during the reign of Scar.  
"You took over his office then, shitty-taichou?" said Ed. He was always confident about calling him that.  
Roy seemed to ignore this comment, because at the very moment, the sky violently changed.  
It was seemed to be a mix of a thunder storm and sunlight peering through.  
The weird thing was, that there was an image of a small little town with black dressed people in it.  
"What the hell?!" Ed exclaimed. He turned to face Roy, "What's been happening lately? Has the Gate gone worse?" Ed asked. Alphonse noticed something shine, "Nii-San! Look!" he pointed to one of the black figures through the sky.  
An orange haired person looked directly at them back. "Shit! It's too late." Roy said.

**Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, That was fun. I had a lot of time to write that, but I thought I'd end it at Roy. Have fun reading you guys and trust me, there is more.**


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival

**Gate of Truth**

**  
**_**Chapter Three – Arrival**_

_Prologue :_  
_Roy seemed to ignore this comment, because at the very moment, the sky violently changed.  
It was seemed to be a mix of a thunder storm and sunlight peering through.  
The weird thing was, that there was an image of a small little town with black dressed people in it.  
"What the hell?!" Ed exclaimed.  
He turned to face Roy, "What's been happening lately? Has the Gate gone worse?" Ed asked.  
Alphonse noticed something shine, "Nii-San! Look!" he pointed to one of the black figures through the sky.  
An orange haired person looked directly at them back. "Shit! It's too late." Roy said.____Location – Central Command Center. (Full Metal Alchemist)  
_  
Roy had an angered look on his face. He couldn't believe this could happen again.  
"Damn it! Whoever that is, they're moving quicker then before god damn it." said Roy.  
Ed didn't know what to do, he clapped his hands and slammed the floor. A pillar out of the floor came out of no where and broke through the ceiling, "We have to confront it! God knows what that could be, it could be another Homonculi.".  
Alphonse did the same, "Mustang-dono, get on, we have to confront him.". Roy nodded and climbed on to the pillar, Al climbed on also and placed his hands on what they were standing, and it rose into the air.  
The orange blur got closer and closer, three more people followed them. "What are they? Damn it, this could be trouble." Ed said. He looked at Alphonse and nodded.  
"Nii-san, be careful. This could mean a lot of trouble." Al said. Roy snapped his fingers and a spark occurred, and it changed form into a dragon shaped fire.  
Ed clapped his hands and wiped his auto-mail, "This new model should help a lot." And changed his auto-mail into a battling gun.

_Location – Konoha, Hokage Building (Naruto)_

"Alright, Now that we're all here. I can finally begin starting your mission." Tsunade said.  
Naruto, Sakura and Neji were all standing straight. The slightest hesitation would mean that they were not ready for the mission, Tsunade thought. But something was missing, something very crucial to see that this mission would not go fail.  
A man jumped through the window with blood across his arm. He coughed up a load of blood on the floor and looked up, he saw people he didn't know.  
He coughed more blood on the floor, "Where… W-where am I?" he asked.  
Naruto looked down and saw his face, it was scared, like a shape of an X.  
"Hey YOU! Who are you? Where did you come from?" Naruto asked. Sakura threw Naruto aside making him smash his face on the wall, "S-S-Sakura-chan, what was that for?", he shed a tear.  
"You IDIOT! His obviously injured and you go ahead and question him?" she said. Naruto looked at Tsunade, who was also confused as to who the person was.  
The man on the floor looked up at Tsunade, "Are you.. A State-Alchemist?" he asked.  
Tsunade shook her head with confusion and replied, "What is a State-Alchemist?".  
He turned away and collapsed onto the floor.  
"That is one cool scar." Naruto said.

_Location – Soul Society, Bedroom: Soul Society Meeting (Bleach)_  


Urahara looked around the room, he noticed there was something missing.  
"Hmm.. The replacement doesn't look all that great.". The room shook with anger.  
"Who the hell are you to put me on damn trial, bastard?" Shusuke Amagai said.  
Urahara sighed, "My, my, so short-tempered.".  
Yamamoto got up, "I believe you were called here to help us with the issue regarding the Gate?".  
Hitsugaya looked anxious, "Err, you might want to hurry up with your theory.".  
Urahara smiled and nodded, "Well, regarding the Gates, I believe it was your fault. All of you.".  
The room shook again with anger. "What the hell was our fault? We took care of the remaining possible chances of leakage, we destroyed the Gate!".  
"That's exactly WHY its your fault." Urahara replied. Juushiro Ukitake sat down, "Would you care to explain why?". Urahara shook his head, "Tsk, I thought you of all people would've realized this."  
"Realised what?" Soifon asked. Urahara pulled out one of Rukia's drawing diagrams.  
One illustrating a bear with a long white beard with his arm raised, and a rocket behind him.  
"See, Yamamoto-taichou, demanded the order for the Gates destruction using the Kidou Cannon."  
"What of it?" Yamamoto asked. "I'm getting there."  
He pulled out another picture, this time it was an explosion in between two barriers with a door behind a explosion.  
"See the minute you blew up the Gate with the Kidou Cannon-"  
Again, he pulled out another picture, this time it was a black hole.  
"-It left a void within between the two worlds. Because of the Kidou Cannon's destructive capabilities, you might've destroyed other worlds between our world, Earth, and the Gate. The Gate is a pathway between this world, and the next, and the next. That's why we have been seeing worlds in the sky lately."  
The room was silent. Almost a dead silent. Finally everyone got up, "That could be it. But we need someone willing enough to investigate." Yamamoto said.  
Urahara smiled, "Maybe you should, it was **your** fault after all". Yamamoto turned to him with a deathly look at him, it was staring into the face of fear. Urahara looked away, "Hehe, Sorry."  
"TAICHOU! COME QUICK! SOMETHING HAPPENED!" one of the Soul Reapers said.

_Location – Central, Central Command Center: Battle (Full Metal Alchemist)_

Ichigo landed on the floor safely, he dusted himself off until he looked up.  
THUD!. Renji fell on him, much to their discomfort. "**Get off me!**" Ichigo said.  
Renji looked up, and Rukia fell on him. "Ow, Damn it Rukia, your heavy!" Renji complained.  
Rukia looked at him, and he looked away, "I meant, heavily helpful."  
They noticed Roy, Ed and Al running towards them. "We've got company." Ichigo said.

Ed pulled out his auto-mail gun, "Who the hell are you guys?". Rukia got up, "It's okay! We're not here to cause any trouble-"  
-Ichigo ran passed her, he pulled out Zangetsu and charged forward, Renji did the same.  
"Stop you morons!" she screamed.  
"Nii-san, they're serious." Al said. He clapped his hands together and placed his right arm over the floor, a spear came out of no where.  
Ichigo swung at Ed, Ed dodged the attack. He began shooting at Ichigo, who blocked it with Zangetsu.  
"Tch, Sword to Sword battle then." He clapped his hands together, and changed his auto-mail into a sword.  
"What the hell?" Ichigo thought. "Oi you! How did you do that?" he asked. But the battle continued on.  
Renji was fighting Al. He called out, "Howl, Zabimaru!".  
Zabimaru stretched out, and almost slashed Al's arm. He managed to block it.  
Roy jumped forward and snapped his fingers. His fire dragon was moving towards Renji.  


Ed jumped high, and thrusted his weight into his auto-mail, it smashed upon Zangetsu.  
"Damn you, You know how to fight huh?" Ichigo asked. Ed smiled, "Your damn right."  
They continued exchanging blows, Ichigo had his arm cut which was now bleeding, but Ed finally got slashed on the leg.  
"Man. What is this guy?" Ichigo thought to himself.  
"Ha, so you had to do that." Ed said. He revealed to Ichigo his auto-mail leg.  
Renji was being bombarded with fire and explosions, Roy managed to hit him once, injuring his left leg. Renji couldn't move. "Man, If only I had the energy to use Bankai." He thought.  
Renji stretched out Zabimaru and managed to cut Al. Al and Renji exchanged blows, and Roy snapped his fingers once more.  
Renji dodged the dragon this time, "Ban-". SMACK!.  
Rukia smacked him to the floor. Everyone stopped fighting. "Rukia damn it! What the hell was that for?" Renji exclaimed.  
"We're not here to fight. We're here investigating a serious matter." Rukia said.  
Ichigo lowered Zangetsu, "Oh uh.. That was our fault for attacking first. Sor-sor..".  
"Who are you?" Ed asked.  
"Nii-san, I'm hurt." Al said. Ed nodded, "We better discuss this in the nearest Hospital."

_Location : Konoha, 1__st__- Hokage Building, 2__nd__- Dimensional Gate (Naruto)_Tsunade looked out into the sky, "It's getting worse." she thought.  
"Shizune!" she called out. Naruto and Neji lifted the scarred man on his feet, and put him on a stretcher.  
Shizune came running in, "What is it Tsunade-sama?". She saw the scarred man bleeding.  
"Take care of him, Shizune. His injured a whole lot." Tsunade said.  
Shizune complied, and guided Naruto and Neji out to the Hospital room.

Naruto and Neji came back, and Sakura was anxiously waiting.  
"Tsunade-sama, what is our mission?" Sakura asked.  
Kakashi appeared in front of them. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Yo! Sorry I'm late. An old lady was walking by and I helped her out with her-"  
"LIES!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Kakashi smiled, "Ah, Sorry Sorry."  
Tsunade got out of her chair, "What's the news Kakashi?".  
Kakashi shook his head, "It's a dimensional-warp. I confirmed it with my Sharingan."  
"A dimensional what?" Neji asked. Naruto and Sakura peered outside the windows and looked up into the sky.  
"A warp that has another world behind it. For all we know it could be seriously dangerous. That's why I'm requesting you four to go investigate." Tsunade said.  
Naruto smiled, "Of Course we'll do it! I'm a Hero-dattebayo!". Kakashi walked towards Naruto and put his arm on his shoulder, "Good. Shall we set off now? I'll explain the details while we get there."  
Neji looked unsure, but complied. Sakura was ready, she wanted to prove herself stronger than before.

They arrived to the highest land possible that could reach the sky.  
"So, so. What's gonna happen Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked up, "There could be a whole different world behind that warp."  
Naruto fell silent. "A-a-another world? That cant be true." Sakura said.  
Neji laughed, "That's ridiculous. There is no other world.". Kakashi pulled up his head protector revealing his sharingan.  
"Watch carefully," he said. He looked at the sky, and exclaimed "Mangekyou Sharingan!".  
The sky grew less darker, a light peered through. It was like the sun was shining through the clouds.  


It wasn't sunlight though, a vortex came out of the sky. It landed just where the light was peering.  
It was peering ontop of the Hokage monument. "We have to get their quick! Before it closes."  
Kakashi said.  
The other three complied and made their way to the monument.

_Location : Earth: Outside Karakura Town. (Bleach)_On the outskirts of Karakura town in a forest. A black vortex appeared there. It looked as same as the one from the Hokage monument. But this one was different, it came out of the floor, like it was sent from Hell.  
Two figures stepped out of the vortex, "Hmmm, I wonder where we are." A man with white tied back hair said.  
"It doesn't matter, we'll find our way to them and kill them all eventually." The other figure said, he smiled and laughed. Crawling along the floor were snakes all over the place.  
"Hmm.. It's about time we pay them back, huh?".

**Omgggg, I wanted to write more, but I didn't know how to add more T.T;.  
So here guys, Chapter Three of Gate of Truth. Enjoy.**


End file.
